


Hey, Jealousy

by cosmic_kisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Shouyou Hinata - Mentioned, Smut, Top Asahi Azumane, bareback, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_kisses/pseuds/cosmic_kisses
Summary: Shouyou Hinata.Asahi couldn't stand Shouyou Hinata.
Relationships: Asahi Azumane/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 361





	Hey, Jealousy

Shouyou Hinata. 

Asahi couldn't stand Shouyou Hinata. It felt like it was for no good reason, but he knew exactly what it was.

He was sick and tired of the way he talked and acted around Nishinoya. 

That was his boyfriend. Asahi had seen parts of Nishinoya no one else had, heard him say things no one else had. And, for some reason, Asahi just felt as if Hinata was taking up all of Nishinoya's free time. It seemed like it was everyday after practice, Hinata wanted to get extra practice in with Nishinoya. Hinata thought everything Noya did was awesome. And yeah, it was true, but that didn't make Asahi any less upset. He didn't know why, but Hinata just got on Asahi's nerves. To a point, he felt like Hinata was taking Nishinoya away from him. Maybe it was totally irrational, maybe it was backed by evidence, but he just couldn't stand it. 

It had been four days in a row that Hinata had stayed late practicing with Nishinoya. They had a practice match today, a team from somewhere outside of Tokyo was coming to Karasuno to get both of their teams extra practice. It was right after school, and Asahi was setting his stuff down in the club room and getting dressed in practice clothes, when Noya strides in. The younger set his own things down and walked up behind Asahi, as quiet as he could. Asahi, at this point, was shirtless and had yet to put his hair up. It was only them in the club room, though there were already other members of the team in the gym warming up. 

"Asahi!" Noya called, startling the older of the two. Asahi just grinned, and reached down to kiss Noya, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey, you. What are you being all sweet for?" Asahi kissed his cheek before leaning back, arms still wrapped around Noya's waist, pushing the two closer together. "I don't know, I've missed you today. I feel like I haven't been seeing you as much. You don't drive me home anymore." At this, Asahi lets go of him, and exhales, frustrated. 

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that, Nishi." Asahi takes a seat on one of the metal benches, Noya standing in front of him, comically, almost eye level. "I feel like, ever since you've been doing extra practice with Hinata, you haven't had time for me. I don't see you during the day, other than quickly in the hallway, and during practice. The only time I get to see you, like, really see you, is after practice. It just upsets me that you prioritize helping a teammate over spending time with your boyfriend." 

Noya just listens intently, nodding along while Asahi spoke, though not fully taking in everything he's saying. Asahi had a great way with words, he had this fantastic way of being able to express his emotions super clearly. Noya couldn't understand it. 

"Asahi, I only stay after cause he asks for me in specific. It's good practice for the both of us."

"But you're missing the point, Noya. I just feel like you should be spending more time with me than your friends." Asahi obviously looks upset, not wanting to look Noya in the eyes while he basically yelled at him. His attention is caught, however, when Noya begins to laugh, that kind of laugh that's surprised and breathy. 

"I can't believe it." was all Noya said. Asahi furled his brows in confusion, "You can't really be mad at me right no-"

"Asahi Azumane, are you jealous of Hinata?"

Asahi flushed pink, and couldn't help but scoff, "What, jealous? No, no, I'm not jealous." He just looked at Noya, who had this stupid cute look of surprise on his face.

Oh, that's what it was. He was totally jealous of Shouyou Hinata. 

"You're jealous! And of all people, of Hinata!" Noya just had to laugh at this. His big, scary boyfriend was jealous of a first year. "Baby, don't be so loud..." The more Noya reacted, the pinker Asahi got. "I never thought I would see the day. I can't believe this!" 

"I'm not jealous! It's just... you're mine! and I don't like that someone else is-" 

"Oh, I'm yours?" Noya raises one of his eyebrows, still grinning like a dumbass. 

"Yeah, you're mine. You're mine and only mine. I don't like you prioritizing him over me." Asahi was super frustrated at this point. Not because of Noya's reaction, but just in general. The whole situation upset him. 

Noya purred, "Maybe you'll just have to prove to me that I'm yours, big guy." 

Asahi was a little taken aback by this, not that he didn't like it. He wrapped his hands around Noya's waist once again, pulling him closer, leaning into the younger boy's ear. "Now I get it. That's why you've missed me today, isn't it? You've missed me touching you. Is that is, baby?" Noya just smirked, biting down on his bottom lip, and nodded. "Then let me drive you home after practice, how 'bout that? Then you'll learn who you belong to." Noya was a huge sucker for dirty talk. He loved when Asahi got like this, all fired up. Whether it was about volleyball or about something little like this, Noya loved watching him all angry. Noya ran one of his fingers down Asahi's bare chest and abs, stopping right above the waistband of his pants. Asahi sighed, deeply, watching the window on the door of the club room intently for any visitors. Noya just laughed, wrapping a piece of Asahi's long, chocolate hair around his finger. "Asa, you're so hot when you get mad, especially when it's because of me." 

Asahi just smiled, looking at the door again, reached around and slapped Noya's ass, earning a yelp from the younger boy. He stood up from his seat, slipped his practice shirt on, and put his hair up. "Then maybe I'll just have to get really angry at this practice match, get you in the mood." Noya blushed, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Asahi, and the two walked out of the club room. 

"Finally! I thought you two were going to take the entire warm-up time." Tanaka chimed, earning an embarrassed look from Asahi. "Oh, shut your mouth, Tanaka, the other team isn't even here yet!" Noya spat, right as they heard the sound of a bus engine from outside the gym. 

~

Asahi had predicted correctly. He'd never heard of this school before, and yet, they were crazy good. They had this sense of teamwork, each member bringing it's own strength to the table. And god, did it make Asahi angry. Everytime the opposing team took a point from them, Asahi couldn't help but sneer and groan. He wasn't playing it up or anything, but he did notice Noya staring at him when he got like that. Yeah, that definitely gave him some motivation. In the end, the opposing team scraped by with a win, doing full sets with Karasuno, and ending at it's third set with a score of 27-25. "Damnit.." Asahi muttered, as the sound of the whistle blew. The teams each lined up and bowed. As the two teams split up, the away team preparing to pack up and go home, Asahi ran up to Noya, water bottle in hand, and gave it to him. Asahi took a swig of his own water bottle. 

"You did great today, Asahi." Noya took a swig of his own water bottle, and Asahi couldn't help but look at his lips, and watch some of the water drip down his chin and neck. Noya just laughed when he noticed, and grabbed the older man's hand. Asahi smiled, "You're so beautiful," and leaned down to kiss Noya's cheek.

Whoa.

Asahi wasn't a very showy boyfriend, he appreciated the privacy of their relationship. He liked being able to see Noya in ways that other people couldn't, he loved having that luxury. But, right now, he just felt this need to show Noya off, right here, on the court. 

Maybe he was being petty. But honestly, he didn't really care. 

Noya blushed, and looked down at his feet, еmbarrased. "What was that for?" Asahi just smiled, "Just wanted to show you off," He winked, "We're about done here, you still gonna let me drive you home?" Noya's cheeks grew darker, and he smiled, "If 'driving me home' means what I think it means, then absolutely," The older boy grinned, taking another swig out of his water bottle. "Let's just say my backseat is going to be getting a lot of use later," Noya smacked Asahi's arm, his face red. "You're being loud, Asa..." Asahi couldn't help but smile, slipping his hand into Noya's. The two made their way to the club room, got dressed into everyday clothes, grabbed their things and made their way out of the gym, not saying a word to anyone else before leaving. They left hand in hand, and Noya could not stop smiling. 

It was somewhere between 6 and 7 at this point, and the sun was setting past the horizon, deep beautiful shades of yellow and orange shining on the two boy's bodies.

And Asahi could not unlock his car faster. 

Noya basically fell into the backseat of the car, Asahi following closely. He sits upright, and Noya takes a seat in his lap. The taller boy wraps his hands around Noya's waist, and kisses him, long and hard. Noya takes Asahi's hair down, running his fingers through the soft, brown locks. Asahi kisses down Noya's jawline and neck, and sucks down a love bite, right above his collarbone. Noya slips his shirt off, and lays it down on the floorboard, Asahi quickly following. The older man stops and catches his breath, the younger of the two doing the same. 

"Nishi, have we... have we ever had sex in my car?" Noya grins, and lets out a laugh. "Not that I can remember," Asahi kisses Noya's neck, right on top of the hickey, which is starting to deepen in colour. "Then I guess we'll be winging it then," Noya laughs, as he starts to make his own way down Asahi's body, kissing on his neck and down his chest, and licks a single stripe down his abs. Asahi can't help but chuckle. "Asa, do you know how much I love your body? The things you do to me.." Noya makes his way to the floorboard, sitting on his knees. He runs his hands on Asahi's abs, stopping just above the waistband of his pants. "Guess you'll just have to prove it with that mouth, baby," Noya grinned, unbuttoned and pulled down Asahi's pants, Asahi's hard cock popping out. When they first got together and started doing this kind of stuff, Noya felt like Asahi would be way too big for him. He still somewhat feels like that, but Asahi is, usually, gentle and sweet enough that it feels perfect. 

He has a feeling that today might not be the case. 

Everything about this felt so risky in Asahi's mind. They were in the school parking lot, his windows were tinted, but not black. He couldn't even remember if he had locked the doors to the car. There were so many ways to get caught, and that just made everything so much hotter. He just felt this need to really give it to Noya, prove to him he belongs to Asahi. 

Noya just smiles, making eye contact with Asahi before taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Asahi runs his fingers through Noya's hair, gripping loosely onto a piece of it. Noya was a virgin before he met Asahi, and for some reason, his blowjobs were always fucking amazing. Maybe he just had a natural talent. "God, you're perfect, Nishi," Asahi let his head fall back, his breathing grew deep and heavy as Noya took more of his length into his mouth, his small hand wrapped around whatever he couldn't take in his mouth. Asahi gripped tighter on Noya's hair, and slowly started thrusting into Noya's throat, until Noya could take all of Asahi into his mouth. "Noya, if you keep this up, I'm gonna cum before I can fuck you," was all Asahi had to say before Noya stopped, taking his mouth off of Asahi's cock with a pop. 

"Do you have lube, or a condom?" Noya ran his hands on Asahi's thighs, taking a seat back on the older man's lap, and kissed at his neck. "I keep a bottle in here, but I think I might've used my last condom last time you invited me over," Noya stopped, "You okay with fucking me without a condom, Asa? It's okay if you aren't, we can just head to my place and grab one." 

"Love, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to wait until we get to your place," 

Noya laughed, taking the opportunity to grind down on Asahi's bare lap, causing the taller man to groan, and he runs his hands down Noya's back, drawing little circles with his fingers. He lifts the younger boy off his lap, and pushes him down onto the seats, Asahi hovering above him. Noya leans up and kisses Asahi, and he smiles into the kiss. "You're gorgeous, you know that? You are just perfect for me," Asahi murmurs, and starts unbuttoning Noya's pants, and slips them off, along with his underwear. He reaches into his middle compartment, and pulls out a travel sized bottle of lube. "I told you," Noya smiled, as Asahi popped open the bottle and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers, and circled one of his fingers around the ring of muscle, causing Noya to wince. "What's wrong, Yū?" Asahi purred, placing one of his hands on Nishinoya's waist. "Just... just cold, t-the lube," Asahi thrusted one of his fingers in, slow and gentle. Noya bit on his bottom lip, "Asa... I can take it, you can be rough with me, please.." Asahi smirked, and chuckled deeply. He inserted another one of his fingers, thrusting them into Noya with a lazy pace. "I just worry I'll hurt you," 

"Asahi, I kind of like the pain... and besides, you wanted to prove your dominance, right? So... be rough. Please, I want it so bad," 

That was enough for something to spark in Asahi, and he leaned down and bit on the soft skin on Noya's neck, thrusting in another finger, quick and hard, curling them up to find Noya's prostate. Noya was breathing very heavy, a thin layer of sweat starting to form on his torso. Asahi leaned up to Noya's ear, and bit on his earlobe. "Don't hold back, love, let me hear you," Asahi whispered, thrusting his fingers in again. Noya moaned loud, suddenly, and Asahi had guessed he found his spot, "Right there, fuck!" Noya moaned, and Asahi just grinned, taking his fingers out from Noya, who whined from the sudden feeling of emptiness. "Asahi.." 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Can you... fuck, this is going to sound weird, can you, uhm, wrap your hand around my neck?" 

"You want me to choke you, Nishi?" 

"Yes, yeah, that." 

Asahi just grinned, wrapping one of his large, calloused hands around Noya's neck, who gasped at the sudden pressure. "You want me to fuck you, hm?" Asahi purred, whispering into Noya's ear. Noya just nodded, and Asahi just smirked, "Beg for it, baby.." 

"Shit, Asahi.. I want your cock so bad, please just fuck me already. Please.." 

Asahi smirked, "Call me daddy," 

"Please, daddy.." Noya purred. 

Asahi bit his lip, and lined himself up with Noya's hole, thrusting in slow at first, but deep. "Give it to me, daddy." Asahi increased his pace, thrusting into him fast, leaving Noya a gasping, moaning mess. He sputtered out curses, as Asahi tightened his grip on Noya's neck. They were learning a lot about each other today, it seemed. "You look so hot like this, baby. All sprawled out and moaning for me, you feel incredible raw. You are so desperate for my touch, for my cock... you're mine, got that?" Asahi smirked, thrusting harder into Noya. "Respond to me. Tell me who you belong to," 

"You, daddy. I belong to you and only you," 

"Such a good boy for me." Asahi whispered, kissing Noya, hard and heavy. "I'm close, Asa.." Asahi gripped his free hand around Noya's cock, pumping in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. Noya moaned loudly, almost at the point of yelling, "Fuck, right there, Asahi! Fuck!" before squirting thick, white lines of cum on his and Asahi's abdomen. Asahi followed quickly, releasing inside Noya. 

"Fuck, Asahi, maybe you should run out of condoms more often." 

Asahi breathed heavy, leaning back onto the car door behind him, and took his hand off of Noya's neck. Noya leaned back into Asahi, his head resting on the older boy's shoulder. Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya's waist, and they both caught their breath. 

"So, choking, huh?"

"So, daddy, huh?" 

They both laughed, and Asahi kissed Noya's forehead. "I guess I do actually need to drive you home, huh?" Asahi inquired, and Noya smiled, "But I like this right now... I could fall asleep like this," 

"Maybe we should put our clothes back on first," 

"Maybe you should leave your shirt off, just for me." 

Asahi grinned, and leaned down to kiss Noya once again. "God, I love you." Noya buried his face into Asahi's shoulder, and Asahi could just feel Noya beaming. 

"Love you more..." 

"No way," 

"Yes way, now take me home,"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all like this, and want more. I really enjoyed writing this :) I'll definitely release some fluff with these two.


End file.
